


Happy Not Katsuragi Takumi Day

by nitohkousuke



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LIKE POST EPISODE 20ISH BUILD and also literally all of Build!!Katsuragi rolled his eyes, before untying the box, and presenting him with…A red and blue cake covered in little bunnies that said in big block text:HAPPY NOT KATSURAGI TAKUMI DAYThere was a long silence before Sento looked up to give Katsuragi the biggest, longest blank stare he could.





	Happy Not Katsuragi Takumi Day

It was a surprisingly normal time of the day for Sento be working. Early, but there was light outside which was normally not the case. He’d gotten better with working within normal human time. He’d gotten better at sleeping.

Though, it’s easier to not tax his body as much when he doesn’t have someone else in his head to take the night shifts.

...And nightmares are easier and less often with Ryuuga at his side.

This world, after a lot of work and a lot of complications, was maybe almost perfect. Though, he did miss having mental conversations with Katsuragi...or even the occasional giving a task to someone else when he was too tired and didn’t want to deal.

The buzz of his phone interrupted his thoughts as he finished up a paragraph on his latest research proposal.

**Katsuragi  
** _Are you home?_

Blinking at the text, Sento paused before typing back quickly.

_Yes. My proposal is due this afternoon or your boyfriend’s department won’t give me any money for the project._

He really couldn’t afford any distractions. That was why Ryuuga had gone off with Kazumi for whatever is they do during their hang outs. Eat lunch and whatever they wanted to. Misora had her shift for most of today at Nascita alongside her father. Sawa was out of the country for work.

No distractions.

**Katsuragi**

_Maybe if you had started on that earlier you wouldn’t be so pressed for time. You definitely didn’t get those time management skills from me. I suppose you picked them up from your husband._

Wow. That was rude honestly. It wasn’t that Sento didn’t want to do them earlier. He’d just maybe overloaded his plate a lot. He’d maybe even had a breakdown about the sheer amount of work he’d done and laid face first in his bed for an hour when Ryuuga wasn’t home. There was so much he needed to do. So much he wanted…

Katsuragi wasn’t getting a response to that. Rude texts didn’t deserve a response. Maybe he’d be nicer to him. Doubtful. Not that he really hated the way they teased each other. It had been weird in the beginning when Katsuragi had no memories. When he’d finally regained them...Sento had enjoyed the presence he had gotten so used to having.

...When he wasn’t judging his life choices constantly. Really, he wasn’t all that much better…

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and Sento silently cursed. He wasn’t going to answer it. He was going to finish this stupid proposal. Anyone important had a key.

The door swung open after a few minutes, which meant it had to be someone important. Great.

“Ryuuga that better not be you. I said I need-” It was very definitely not Ryuuga. Sento had gotten up, entered the living-room, and attempted to walk to the door only to have a box thrust in his arms.

“Wha-” Sento started as he blinked, and looked up at Katsuragi. “I have been eating. You don’t have to shame me with lunch. I’ve been remembering food.”

Mostly. He’d mostly been remembering. Really, Katsuragi was definitely not allowed to lecture him on that. They were both horrific at remembering basic needs….

Katsuragi rolled his eyes, before untying the box, and presenting him with…

A red and blue cake covered in little bunnies that said in big block text:

**HAPPY NOT KATSURAGI TAKUMI DAY**

There was a long silence before Sento looked up to give Katsuragi the biggest, longest blank stare he could.

“It’s the day our memory got wiped and you became you.” Katsuragi answers after he finally realizes Sento won’t get it. “...I know you celebrate your birthday a different day, but well, I remembered this date.”

“Oh. That’s. A little weird actually.” Scooping some of the icing off the cake, Sento couldn’t help but smirk at Katsuragi's annoyed look.

“I guess I should have come in with Congratulations on the Mind Wipe or something like that?” He slapped Sento’s hand from taking another swipe and walked into the kitchen like he owned the place, easily grabbing silverware.

“I just think its weird that you’re celebrating an alternative you’s death?” Not that he would turn down free cake. The frosting was really good. He’d have to ask about the bakery for future holidays.

“...It’s the day you came into the world even if it was because of that bastard. I’m grateful to have you here.” There was a dusting of pink on his cheeks as he refused to meet Sento’s eyes. “I know I’m not exactly the Katsuragi you knew. I’ve got part of him, but I’m different. But...”

“Thank you.” Sento cut whatever train of logic he could see in Katsuragi's gaze. He knew that brain spiral. “Genuinely.”

It had been lonely when Katsuragi had left him. He'd gotten so used to having another person in his mind space. They swapped places and gave each other advice. Sure, Sento hated it at first, but...getting this Katsuragi had filled a void in his heart that no one could quite fill.

Sento couldn't help but lean in and place a kiss on Katsuragi's cheek, who immediately narrowed his eyes and shoved him away embarrassed.

“That's like kissing yourself!” Katsuragi retorted as if he didn't have a small smile on his lips he was trying to fight.

“Are you implying I don't want to kiss myself?” Sento gave him his patented bunny faced Sento smirk to which Katsuragi roughly placed the cake slice in his hands, shoved him towards his computer, and left...before he leaned back in and retorted with,

“You're more likely to punch yourself in the face than kiss yourself...but that was nice. I suppose.”

Well. It was a start.


End file.
